yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning the rescue mission/Piranhaconda attack
Here is how the rescue mission begins in Genesis World. Back with the others, Everyone was beginning to wonder about the Piranhaconda. Patrick Star: What kind of snake is that? Radcliffe: That's not a Titanoboa. I'll tell you that. Ford Pines: It's not prehistoric either. Microscope: Well, What dinosaur it that?! Mr. Krabs: I don't know. Princess Yuna: You know, I've seen plenty of monsters before. That thing out there, That's no dinosaur. Mickey Mouse: Not a dinosaur? Princess Skyla: The Piranhaconda is a monster. The page about Piranhaconda on Journal 4 is shown, They could tell the difference. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Look closely. Britney Sweet: It's half Piranha, Half Anaconda. We better go find Alexis and Jim. They may be in danger. Dipper Pines: Don't worry, Grunkle Ford. Yuna's the glue that kept us together. Ford Pines: I understand, Dipper. Be careful, All of you. Princess Yuna: We won't let you down. Mickey Mouse: Good luck. Moon Dancer (Human): Thank you, Mickey. Blueblood (Human): We're gonna need it. Rainbow Dash (Human): Let's do this! The foals set off to find Alexis and Jim, They had to stay alert for the Piranhaconda. Meanwhile, Alexis and Jim are in the woods. Soon, They've found some dinosaur herds. Jim: No! Bad idea! Alexis: Great idea! Jim: Alexis! That's a bad idea! Alexis: There. You see? You're welcome. Up close, There was four dinosaurs. Jim: Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. We should be here and there's only five dinosaurs. Alexis: Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something. Look. One, two, three, four. Jim: Five. The Pirahnaconda was behind Alexis and Jim in the Gyrosphere and rises its head. Alexis and Jim looked behind them, And there was the Pirahnaconda. Pirahnaconda: (screech) Jim: Go! Go! Alexis and Jim raced back to the grasslands. The Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus were stampeding. Jim: (screams) The Gyrosphere gets bumped and the Piranhaconda was catching up. Alexis: Go! Go! Keep out of the herds way. This ain't good. Alexis and Jim were upside down in the Gryosphere and the Piranhaconda is approaching. Alpha Anklyosaurus: (hits the monster snake with it's club tail) Pirahnaconda: (screech) Alpha Anklyosaurus: (roars) Pirahnaconda: (bits it in the fore legs) The alpha Anklyosaurus runs off in retreat and the Piranhaconda slithers closer. Alexis: There it goes now! Jim: Well, At least, We're safe in here. Right? Alexis: Yeah. The Pirahnaconda wrapped it's coils around the Gryosphere and the glass begins to break. Alexis: We're getting crushed! Jim: I've never been that wrong before! Pirahnaconda: (place it's mouth on the Gryosphere) Alexis and Jim: (screams) The Pirahnaconda brakes it's glass. Alexis and Jim get out of the Gryosphere. Alexis: Go! Go! Go! Jim: I'm going as fast as I can! The Pirahnaconda started chasing, Alexis and Jim could see a waterfall up ahead. Alexis: Get ready to jump! Pirahnaconda: (screeches) Jim: He's getting close! Alexis: One, two, three! JUMP! Alexis and Jim jumped down a waterfall, Swimming and out of the water. Alexis: (breathing) That was a close one! Jim: I'll say, Now what? Alexis: We have to find Yuna and the gang. Jim: Right. Alexis: Come on, Before he continues chasing us. The Pirahnaconda begins searching for it's prey, Alexis and Jim had to find help. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225